<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una Capitania para El Virrey by DamistaH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661150">Una Capitania para El Virrey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH'>DamistaH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, LatinHetalia - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:04:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camio, El Virrey del infierno ha perdido a su Capitania debido a gajes del oficio. El Virrey de la Plata le recomienda divertirse con un humano... en que espera a que su Capitania tenga fuerzas para regresar...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colombia/Venezuela (Hetalia), Devil!Colombia/Venezuela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una Capitania para El Virrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto mas fue una practica de Smut que otra cosa jajajaja. <br/>Bueno Devil!Colombia se creó y lo nombré Camio. No sé si volveré a escribir de el, espero que si ya que comencé a tomarle cariño.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Una capitanía para el Virrey</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Cuando la Capitanía sufrió aquel ataque, el Virrey entró en cólera, antes de caer en la más profunda depresión. habían predicho aproximadamente 400 años para que la Capitanía volviera por completo en todo su poder. Obviamente Virrey se preguntó cómo había pasado esto y cómo era posible que el, siendo el líder de todas aquellas legiones no se hubiera enterado sino cuando ya era demasiado tarde.</p><p>            Claro que castigó a todos los involucrados y a los que no, por no estar atentos. Aquello duró una temporada, y sus altos mandos manifestaron después una gran sorpresa al verlo en un estado tan lamentable de depresión. Molesto, irritado por cada milimétrico detalle, arisco. Era insoportable. Quien se atrevía a llevarle la contraria montaba en cólera y aunque estos comportamientos tan iracundos eran normales en estas huestes, el Virrey era un demonio que se caracterizaba por una fría y peligrosa amabilidad. Su solapada actitud, y sus ojos que amables tenían un muro impenetrable que llevaba a lugares terribles y angustiantes dentro de su mente, sin embargo, también en raras ocasiones se mostraba apático, extremadamente abstraído y catatónico; mas ahora era diferente, era en extremo peligroso, e impredecible.</p><p>            —Debe de descansar un poco, mi Señor, ya vera que esos cuatrocientos años pasaran en un santiamén –Aseguraba su General viéndolo desparramado en su escritorio.</p><p>            El Virrey no dijo nada, tan solo se mantuvo en aquella posición por unos minutos más, sus ojos cerrados hacían la ilusión que estaba durmiendo. Prontamente los abrió y miró a su General que diligentemente le informaría de todo lo que acontecía, sin la Capitanía sus labores quedarían desatendidas y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, dejar a un millar de almas desatendidas de su debido sufrimiento era una negligencia que podía permitirse, de modo que estrictamente se dispuso a otorgarle estas tareas a El General y al Teniente.</p><p>            Este último estaba especialmente emocionado por las tareas nuevas asignadas. Admiraba la gestión de La Capitanía, y claro que su ausencia le provocaba pesar. No había nadie en esa legión que no hiciera un trabajo tan impecablemente macabro como él. El asunto de su reducción tenia algunas partes borrosas, pero lo real era que ya no estaba aquí y el Virrey sufría las consecuencias de su ausencia. Por ejemplo, ya no había nadie quien le diera pelea en el ajedrez o en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, o incluso en creatividad para elaborar aquellas terribles maldades.</p><p>            Por supuesto que El Rey se enteró de todo, con las mismas partes borrosas que todos sabían y estaba muy insatisfecho.</p><p>            —Todo lo que te entregue debes cuidarlo, Virrey…-le dijo entonces aquel ser superior, con cuernos de toro - ¿Qué caso tiene que te lo proporcione si vas a perderlo de esta forma?</p><p>            —Aunque lo intente, hay cosas que no puedo controlar. –Se defendió respetuosamente- La Capitanía decidió ir a pesar de que mis órdenes eran claras.</p><p>            —Entonces, sigue siendo culpa tuya por no saber adiestrar a tus subordinados. Sal de mi vista. Suficiente castigo tienes con haber perdido a tu brazo derecho…</p><p>            Dicho esto, lo hizo retirarse. En los días posteriores las demás huestes mostraron su asombro y desaprobación por el suceso. Sin Capitanía el Virrey le faltaría un brazo por así decirlo. Pero ¿Qué eran 400 años para ellos?</p><p>            Quizá para el Virrey, mucho.</p><p>            —Me gustaría verte más animado, anda –Le dijo uno de los Virreyes amigos. El <em>Virrey de plata</em>, pulcramente ataviado de un traje negro, sus cuernos de marfil sobresalían de su rubio cabello de oro, como una gacela </p><p>            Pero El Virrey no le hizo caso, y estuvo muy entretenido viendo los detalles de su alrededor luego de aquella reunión en sus raros estados de meditación.</p><p>            —Capitanía no estará por aquí en un buen tiempo, no tiene caso poner esas caras, mejor escuchá lo que te diré. Ya verás que te agradara.</p><p>            El Virrey miró a al rubio con aquellos ojos desdeñosos antes de detenerse y escucharlo.</p><p>            —¿Qué es eso que me dices?</p><p>            —Hablo que quizá quieras consolarte de otra forma, antes de sucumbir al recuerdo de la ausencia.</p><p>            —¿Y qué sugieres para algo así? –Arqueó una ceja con una expresión de amenaza. Por un momento se detuvieron y me miraron uno al otro. El Virrey de Plata estaba acompañado del su General, el Capitán de Sur de Fuego, uno de los Capitanes más estrictos y eficaces del Infierno, ese último ni si quiera se atrevía admirarlos, como si esta conversación no le moviera el más mínimo interés.</p><p>            —Podrías divertirte con alguno de los que yacen en el medio de nosotros. –Le sugirió tranquilamente La Plata.</p><p>            El Virrey parpadeó suavemente, por un instante se volvieron a mirar con esa expresión de desdén.</p><p>            —Hablas de un humano. –Le dijo el Virrey. – No me interesa. Todos son debiluchos… Débiles y aburridos…</p><p>            Al parecer el compañero de Sur de Fuego tenía una posición parecido a al del Virrey porque solo entonces volvió verlo con una mirada de aprobación.</p><p>            —No escupas hacia arriba –Le aconsejó La Plata con cierta sonrisa traviesa – habrá un humano al cual no te podrás negar.</p><p>            —Tonterías… -Comentó suavemente…Desviando la mirada lejos de él. Sin decir ni querer escuchar nada mas de La Plata, conociéndolo se marchó de allí.</p><p>            La idea de jugar con humanos le disgustaba, precisamente por su poca resistencia, era similar al sentimiento de tener un juguete frágil, con una muñeca de porcelana, o de cristal tan frágil como el corazón de una enamorada.</p><p>            —¡Espera! ¡Virrey, no se vaya! no se arrepentirá.</p><p>            Este se detuvo unos cortos pasos, solo un momento, antes de volver a verlo.</p><p>            —¿Cómo estas tan seguro de esta idea? –Cuestiono el aludido.</p><p>            —Puede echar un vistazo si lo desea. - Habló entonces- pero solo si lo desea. Le prometo que si no es de su interés jamás volverá a tocar el tema.</p><p>            La seguridad de La Plata lo dejó por un momento en duda… no veía en sus ojos algún sentimiento de vacilación y eso llamó la atención del Virrey, sin embargo, no le dijo ni Si, ni No, y retornó sus actividades habituales con la más pura frialdad durante un tiempo. Por ese periodo, nada destacó en su comportamiento laboral, más en la soledad su interior ardía y se congelaba con frecuencia. Este comportamiento permanecía en el absoluto secreto y dentro de si aún germinaba la duda sobre aquella propuesta.</p><p>            Si era honesto, tenía el mismo interés en los humanos que en torturar almas, no, quizá menos, ya que los humanos no soportaban sus juegos, por eso dudaba que este en particular pudiera tener algo de especial. ¿Qué lo libraría de ser un juguete decepcionante? Y aunque estaba falto de contacto como lo tenía con Capitanía aún no había llegado al grado de desesperación como para ir tras las caricias de un humano. No era tan patético. Despreciaba a los humanos por esa fragilidad con un batir de sus alas ya estaban todos en el piso, que desperdicio.</p><p>            Recordar que Capitanía no se encontraba con él le hacía hervir la sangre, es por ello que tras estas meditaciones en miseria le despertaban el mal humor y la acidez. Muchos temieron de el por estos periodos porque a pesar de su apariencia solapada y templada era implacable y directo. Un gesto podía despertar la maldad y travesura en su mente en cualquier momento reservándola para el momento adecuado. Este comportamiento llegó a los ojos de los demás Virreyes y aunque algunos les pareció divertido y entretenido sus juegos y maldades, otros lo advirtieron como el resultado de una perdida.</p><p>            Plata comentó que se encontraba sumamente aburrido y que por eso actuaba como actuaba. Deprenderse de un brazo derecho no era nada fácil.  El Virrey siempre había sido alguien eficiente, adorado por su creatividad y maldad, pero este comportamiento era de lo más impredecible y si era honesto le disgustaba.</p><p>            —Si tan solo tomaras en cuenta mi propuesta anterior- Dijo la Plata en una de sus conversaciones. El Virrey miró al ser con aquellos cuernos elegantes de gacela con cierto desdén, pero a la vez pensó ante de decir lo siguiente…</p><p>            —Es un humano más. No tiene importancia.</p><p>            La Plata chasqueó la lengua</p><p>            —No seas prejuicioso, ve a echar un vistazo.</p><p>            —¿A dónde? –Preguntó el confundido Virrey.</p><p>            Fue pues que le fue revelada una coordenada en su interior a donde había que ir, el acto fue automático y no tomó mucho tiempo, la información fue trasmitida. Era una casa humana, amplia, el sol era generoso y radiante sobre ella. Tenía un jardín fecundo y todo parecía irradiado por la luz y el orden.</p><p>            Esta información permaneció en su mente por un tiempo antes de poder tomar la decisión de asistir a dicho encuentro. Solo iba a echar un vistazo puesto que sentía que La Plata se lo estaba ordenando con la mirada, cada vez que se encontraban.</p><p>            De modo que delegó órdenes a sus generales antes de marcharse. Todo en orden. No dijo a donde iría y se dispuso a ir en búsqueda <em>de rutas abiertas</em>. Algún estúpido debía existir que dejara una <em>puerta abierta</em> al mundo humano. Existían <em>puertas estándar,</em> pero tendría que informar sus intenciones y esa idea no se le antojaba atractiva.</p><p>            Encontró una puerta cerca del mar índigo.  Demasiado lejos pensó, pero nada de qué preocuparse cuando podía viajar kilómetros en un santiamén, de esa manera llegó a su destino sin complicaciones o más bien un poco al tener ocultarse ya que el terreno una extraña presencia se le hacía incomoda. De todos modos, la casa donde había llegado estaba vacía, solo había algunas mascotas…</p><p>            Pequeños canarios en jaulas cerca de la ventana que temblaron ante su presencia. Uno de ellos incluso murió de terror ante su estancia en la casa. Revisó las habitaciones y los espacios del jardín. Todo era corriente y estúpido, pero se armó de paciencia y estuvo en la espera registrando la biblioteca que estaba en la sala…</p><p>            Se moría del aburrimiento. Solo cuando las luces del astro comenzaban a fallecer escuchó la puerta abrirse y alguien encender las luces. Lo escuchó caminar por todo el lugar, entrar a la habitación principal y lo siguió…</p><p>            El humano en cuestión no era el más impresionante que había visto, pero si el más curioso, tenía un cabello muy oscuro, negro como el ónix y brillante, su piel era trigueña y tenía algunos lunares simpáticos que subían por su cuello.</p><p>            Cocinaba momentos antes de modo que observó todos sus perfiles en las actividades que realizaba, media aproximadamente un metro con setenta y siete centímetros, de complexión corriente, ojos azules, brillantes y me mirada aguda e inteligente, realizaba todo en completo silencio, a veces articulaba palabras de reproche o simpes “ah…” “Humm”; pensando que tenia de especial este ser, aunque no descartaba la idea de haberse equivocado de coordenada.</p><p>            Lo asustó en algunas ocasiones, pero cuando fue hacia las jaulas de sus pájaros descubrió su rostro apenado y movió algo dentro de sus entrañas. Observó cómo tomaba el ave y lo depositaba en una caja pequeña de cartón y lo colocaba a un lado de la ventana, quizá lo enteraría después, eso hacían los amos con sus animales muertos, como si fueran personas. De cualquier forma, lo dejó hacer sus tareas habituales mientras trascurría la noche</p><p>            Lo vio en plena desnudez sin inmutarse, no era como si fuera algo nuevo, pero sí logró detallar más su anatomía mientras tomaba un baño y lo encontró inmerso en pensamiento que no podía determinar, quizá alguna pena de su vida diaria; sus piernas le tomaron especial atención y la curva que subía más allá de sus muslos.  </p><p>            La verdadera diversión inició cuando apagó las luces para descansar en su cama.</p><p>            Tuvo que esperar como unas cuatro horas para ello. Menuda rutina. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué era lo interesante de todo esto? Cuando durmió se aproximó a la cama. Subió a esta y se posicionó sobre el cuerpo del durmiente como un lobo que huele a su presa. Olía normal, su rostro no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, respirar en un ritmo regular y pausado, en una envidiable paz, mas no la de los muertos. Se acercó tanto como para sentir su cálida respiración cerca de sus propias mejillas, hasta poder sentir las pestañas sobre su piel. El cuerpo del durmiente se estremeció por la fría presencia, pero sin despertarse aún.</p><p>            Pronto los síntomas de parálisis se hicieron presente en el cuerpo, se puso rígido mientras que el Virrey estuvo sobre él.  Parecía que fuera a despertar, pero sin poder lograrlo, haciendo muecas de incomodidad y con dificultad para respirar, de ese modo saboreó la energía de su ser y fácilmente podría causarle algún paro al corazón o muerte súbita, pero el Virrey se dio cuenta que este humano no parecía acercarse peligrosamente a la muerte, más bien continuaba emitiendo esos lamentos débiles y la expresión de su rostro se contorsionaba, como si sufriera una pesadilla; aquello se prolongó por una media hora, y el Virrey encontró un terrible encanto en sus lamentos patéticos. Entonces se detuvo y experimentó una extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo.</p><p>            No era energía humana y no estaba próximo a morir por ello, potencian su curiosidad. Entonces se inclinó sobre el rostro del durmiente con interés creciente.</p><p>            —¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué sigues vivo? –Le preguntó, pero obviamente no obtuvo respuesta, le impedía responder ya que lo mantenía entre la vigilia y el sueño y su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes para despertar.  </p><p>            El Virrey estuvo sobre su pecho por un momento más que terminó su examen y viendo que su resistencia era cosa de admirar, se aventuró a tocar su cuerpo con aquellos efectos que embrujo tal podía provocar. Colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la víctima con actitud inquisitiva este intentó alejarse, pero no había muchas vías de escape en su posición, ordenó que abriera los ojos, así lo hizo; azules como un profundo océano le dirigieron la mirada, pero él sabía que no podía verlo, pronto se comenzaron a mover como buscando un objeto en un cuarto oscuro. El Virrey esperó con paciencia. Llevó una de sus manos a las mejillas del humano o ente que aún no podía identificar y apretó un poco con algo semejante al cariño.</p><p>            —No entiendo … ¿Por qué sigue respirando? Infiero que La Plata tiene algo que ver contigo. –Comentó en su meditación, pero no quiso que durara mucho, primero porque al ver por la ventana recordó que debía de aprovechar la noche. –Has logrado soportar mi presencia, supongo que debes de ser alguien resistente, por alguna razón que ignoro.</p><p>            Procedió con sus dedos a tocar su rostro y su cuello y desprendió de si los botones de su camisa, un pijama de algodón de color azul, bastante suave debía decía, revelando la figura de su pecho, llevó la mano al centro de este obligándolo a moverse hacia arriba, arqueando su espalda solo un poco como atraído por un imán, inspirándole el deseo. Unos segundos más tarde comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como preso de un dolor y hormigueo en su interior, sentires contradictorios y confusos de aglomeraban en el cuerpo del durmiente., entre el gozo y la insatisfacción. El Virrey contemplo con ojos agudos el conflicto en aquel cuerpo, transpiraba y gruñía mientras arrugaba las sabanas debajo de sus dedos, incapaz de aliviarse a sí mismo.</p><p>            El demonio inclinó un poco la cabeza e indagó en las cejas negras que se fruncían en breves momentos, como si quisiera despertar, pero no lo lograba en absoluto y no lo haría hasta que el Virrey quisiera, deslizando los dedos pálidos por el pecho del durmiente moreno, admiró con sumo interés los cambios en la expresión de su rostro que viajaba desde el malestar hasta el gozo más dulce, arqueando su espalda contra esos dedos magnéticos, mordiendo sus labios...</p><p>            Pronto se apartó de él y este cuerpo cayó en la cama, hundiéndose ella con ardor en sus entrañas inquietas, asaltado por un incómodo malestar de deseo. Algo en la expresión de este hombre lo hizo permanecer en actitud de profunda admiración, quizá porque algunas de sus expresiones tenían un leve aire familiar, quería ver hasta donde más podía llegar, hasta donde podía resistir, la idea de una tortura de este tipo le hizo sonreír lentamente, desde que llegó allí, a esa casa con un habitante tan extraño.</p><p>            Sopló sobre su rostro el embrujo de la lujuria y el efecto fue casi instantáneo enviándole a un viaje placer, su espalda se elevó un poco sobre la cama y gimió como un alma herida en el corazón, sus piernas sufrieron deliciosos espasmos,  sus manos no encontraron sitio donde sostenerse, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, lo mismo con sus labios presionados con su propia mordida pero aquello que se movía dentro de sus entrañas era demasiado para contenerlo, su sexo se elevó dentro de aquella prenda preso del éxtasis de su cuerpo, liberándose para sumo alivio y satisfacción que llenaba su organismo en eléctricos sentires. ¡tanto placer! ¡Cuando gozo insoportable!</p><p>            —¡Ghhr! … ¡Hnng! –Se lamentaba abrumado poco después entre jadeos agresivos, su cintura convulsiva logró incorporarse luego de unos breves minutos.  </p><p>            —Que resistencia. Sin duda debes de ser alguien particular. –Admiró aquel ser con una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos de rubís se posaban sobre el rostro de conflicto del otro, este sudaba y claro que no comprendía nada de lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo hermoso, aturdido por aquel orgasmo tan repentino pero delicioso. – Si sobrevives esta noche, ten por seguro que se repetirá…</p><p>            Acarició aquel cabello negro, algunos pequeños mechones se pegaron a su frente por las pocas gotas de sudor que había aparecido, el rostro intentó alejarse, <em>oh,</em> aun en ese estado reconocía su presencia y respondía con aquel torpe rechazo.</p><p>            —<em>Ah</em>…será mucho más cómodo para ti si me traduces como alguien familiar-Reflexionó el Virrey; había descubierto algo sumamente interesante, sería más interesante aun si este se entregaba al juego y por tanto aceptaba todo por cuanto el demonio podía hacerle sentir, probando de esta manera aquella resistencia curiosa. – Vamos…dime.</p><p>            Su voz tenía un tono grueso, claro y casi sensual…</p><p>            —¿Por quién se movería tu deseo? Ustedes tienen una rara costumbre de …precalentamiento. –No escuchó contestación, pero observó con grato asombro como aquellos ojos húmedos se movían por encima de su cabeza, al pasar la mano por su frente contempló una imagen que se dibujaba en su mente; el hombre era joven, de mirada brillante y alegre, sonreía mientras se hacía cada vez más nítido, de ojos de olivos con un aire bondadoso que al Virrey se le antojo bastante tonto. Moreno, de cabello castaño, abundante y alborotado, ordenados dientes y su rostro ligeramente salpicado con pecas, aquellas mismas pecas que tenía este hombre, al tener la imagen clara en su mente estaba acompañada de gratos e intensos sentimientos de amor. El Virrey que era diestro en estos trucos del engaño supo de inmediato que este hombre, el de la imagen, tenía alto potencial para su empresa.</p><p>            Con ambas manos tocó el pecho del otro, acariciándole y con cercanía burlona le expuso su pasión. Podía proporcionale la necesidad insatisfecha en ese instante; tomando la forma de la imagen, que curiosamente no se diferenciaba mucho del propio, solo cambió los ojos a unos más inocente, pero si se prestaba atención tenían aun aquel tiente misterioso y por tanto malvado.</p><p>            —Sé tú secreto, ven a mi ahora.</p><p>            Sus manos jugaron con su piel y sus ropas, desnudándole, no era algo que no hubiera visto antes, pero el juego así lo requería. Por fin bajó de su pecho y el hombre se pudo mover y respirar profundamente, pero ahora libre solo podía ver al objeto de su deseo inclinado sobre, experimentando una vergonzosa lujuria por él. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿acaso un sueño? El rostro de David sobre el suyo era tan nítido y sus ojos tan profundos y penetrantes. Sentía ganas de entregarse a él, dejarse hacer por completo…pero también temía, porque no sabía lo que le sucedía.</p><p>            El hombre negó con la cabeza frenéticamente cuando sintió que se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro y esas manos tocaban su pecho, bajaban por su cintura hacia su vientre, su pubis, húmedo por su eyaculación anterior; intentó resistirse sacudiendo su cadera; apenado a mas no poder. Sintió los labios fríos sobre su rostro, besándole dulcemente, y solo por aquellos besos sintió como su interior se derretía conmovido.</p><p>            Su cuerpo cedió tan rápido a ese juego de los dedos que no podía creerlo de sí mismo. Estaba confundido, pero ansioso por más, sí. Se mordió los labios y apretó las sabanas con fuerza cuando su miembro se elevó con un nuevo vigor y era rozado con tal firmeza de esa palma caliente.   </p><p>            No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así? Estaba preso y falto de energía para resistirse, más animado y deseoso de ser tocado de esa manera, de la forma más cruda y desvergonzada, todo porque David era quien lo hacía. Oh no podía ser.</p><p>             <em>Cuanto gozo, placer insoportable</em>.</p><p>            Se aferró a la tela del colchón, mientras él le masturbaba con ímpetu, todo su cuerpo reaccionó temblando, moviéndose con gusto de encontrar sus movimientos, sus golpes energéticos friccionando contra esa piel sensible. víctima de una aguda dulzura en su interior, no podía acallar el canto repentino de su sentir, la habitación se llenó de sus lamentaciones, en la bruma de su visión logró observar como el rostro de el otro yacía en calma, en un calma entretenida e incluso divertida. No tenía piedad con su cuerpo, y por más que él intento resistirse o negar con la cabeza su cuerpo no podía apartarse, no podía liberarse.</p><p>            —¡No! ¡No! ¡Es demasiado…! -Rogó descorazonadamente, sudaba, sentía como ligeras gotas recorrían su pecho, cada estimulación podía percibirla con detalle– ¡David…me voy…!</p><p>            Una de sus manos se aferró a la muñeca contraria, pero esta sorprendentemente no cedía, en cambio como un acto de venganza; torturó la punta de su miembro con saña. Julián escuchó una leve risa antes de que su visión se nublara por el deleite, su cuerpo reaccionó en consecuencia sacudiéndose, se tensó por las olas de su clímax; jamás había experimentado sensación tal; intensa, repleta de voluptuosidad llenando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Luego de aquel segundo orgasmo, su cuerpo quedo rendido en el colchón, sudaba, su respiración seguía siendo irregular y de sus labios brotaron sonidos inentendibles. Estaba húmedo en su vientre, avergonzado y asaltado por una terrible confusión; no sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Cómo era posible que le dieran el mejor orgasmo en semanas en un sueño? ¿aquello podía ser un sueño? ¿lo era? Era tan nítido y real que lo confundía de sobremanera.</p><p>            Su cuerpo aun experimentaba las réplicas de aquella sensación divina, cuando nuevamente este se inclinó un tanto más hacia su cuerpo, lo vio lamerse los dedos sin vergüenza alguna y decir algo que no comprendió…</p><p>            Tenía que estar soñando, pero aun no podía explicarse la raíz de todos aquellos sentires, aun luego de que cuerpo dejara de temblar, esa sensación particular volvía a perforar sus entrañas poco a poco, la llama de la pasión y lujuria no aminoraba la necesidad dentro de sí.</p><p>            Bajó los ojos para verse a sí mismo y entró en un conflicto interno, quería más, se sintió avergonzado hasta los tuétanos, mas esto no disminuyó el calor que se aglomeraba en su vientre… también la timidez y el caos le tocaban la puerta.</p><p>            Sintió algo frio presionando su mejilla y reconoció, solo al moverse que eran los labios de David, su cuerpo sobre él, emanaba un olor particularmente voluptuoso y asfixiante, sintiéndose como un conejo atrapado frente a un lobo fiero. Reaccionando rápidamente lo alejó colocando una de sus manos en el pecho.</p><p>            Ambos se miraron, Julián parecía aparentar amenaza y firmeza, David cierto desconcierto, pronto sonrió y volvió a usar aquellas palabras, tiernas y suaves que le endulzaron los oídos, mas esta vez se intentó resistir.</p><p>            —Esto no puede ser verdad…-Dijo bajando la mirada, quería escapar, pero al mismo tiempo, no deseaba hacerlo, y dentro de estos sentimientos ambivalente el Virrey vio una oportunidad.</p><p>            —Ahh~ entonces no te preocupes…-Le acarició la cadera con esos dedos que antes sostenían su masculinidad despierta. Apreció como le besaba el rostro con dulzura.</p><p>            —Pero se siente tan real….</p><p>            —Ah, pero no puede serlo. Lo has dicho –Repuso el virrey y algo en su voz, gruesa resultaba increíblemente irresistible. Pronto estuvieron tan cerca que fue una experiencia sofocante.</p><p>            El humano tenía su corazón a un fuerte galope, más aún cuando esos labios bajaron de su rostro a su cuello y pecho, jugando con cada centímetro de su piel. La ansiedad volvía a él. Era tan extraño e inexplicable, estaba tan nervioso. No podía ser real, no recordaba a David siendo de esa manera, pero debía de admitir que le gustaba…se sentía tan bien, tan exquisitamente bien y su cuerpo caliente era víctima de una intensa excitación solo por el contacto de sus fríos labios en su piel sensible y tibia.</p><p>            Se aferró a una de las almohadas y hundió su rostro cuando la humedad subió a su sexo, apenas tuvo el tiempo de amortiguar sus lamentos, no creía que pudiera terminar, lo había llevado al límite más de una vez, no podía hacer ya nada, pero eso no le impedía sentir los efectos tan primorosos de esa boca en su miembro.</p><p>            Con una de sus manos se aferró al cabello ajeno y apretó las hebras por la insoportable dulzura que subía como corrientes violentas por su vientre e interior.</p><p>            —Oh, oh…¡humm…! –Se lamentaba en extrema dicha, cerró los ojos solo por un instante y cedió todo su cuerpo a la explosión de sensaciones dentro de él. Permitió que abriera una de sus piernas, con la promesa de nuevas sensaciones, ricas y prodigiosas.</p><p>            Julián asió ambas manos al cabello oscuro mientras nadaba en la felicidad más patente, sintiendo como si quisiera sorber de él, lo obligaba a lamentarse y querer escapar. Él no daba tregua y lo forzaba a llorar con sus generosos talentos, pero mientras más era el gozo concebido más le estimulaba a querer buscarlo.</p><p>            El Virrey tomó sus caderas, las mantuvo en su lugar, viéndola tan inquietas y allí, en ese instante, mientras saboreaba la deliciosa carne de su miembro con firmes lamidas y mordiscos suaves de dientes punzantes, Julián rogó que se detuviera, era insoportable e inexplicable. Se sentía tan dichoso que no se resistía. Quería correrse de nuevo, llenarle la boca con su semilla, pero solo fue golpeado con aquellos espasmos agudos que le robaban la vista y el sentido de la vergüenza, buscando más, queriendo fundirse dentro de esa boca maravillosa que parecía ordeñarlo, caliente y húmeda, pero sin poder hacerlo, retorciéndose, negando con la cabeza y sosteniendo el cabello entre sus dedos con nada más que exigencia.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh sí… ¡ya casi…! ¡Mas! ¡Ohh! ¡Oh!  ¡David…no puedo más…no puedo más!</em>
</p><p>            El cuerpo se tensó, abrió los labios en un grito mudo y agonizó las eyaculaciones secas, David le sostuvo con fuerza, marcando su piel, se detuvo lentamente con besos blandos en su pelvis y en su estómago, Julián apenas y pudo asomar su mirada para observarlo recostado de su estómago con rostro ensoñador. Julian lo apreciaba borroso, como una ilusión, su cuerpo demasiado atacados por las réplicas de su dicha interna, pero su ser entrañable aun parecía insatisfecho… el del otro también…</p><p>            —Me gusta como lloras…-Reconoció yendo a gatas hacia él, acercándose con familiaridad inaudita en su rostro, sus ojos arrojaron un brillo extraño- Tú me darás lo que deseo…</p><p>            Julián cerró los ojos por un momento, recuperando el aliento, sus piernas aún abiertas, totalmente desnudo, drenado y siendo saciado por este extraño sueño. Se llevó las manos al rostro, todo su cuerpo le hormigueaba y luego al hombro de David, que aún lo admiraba atónito, tenía una sonrisa extraña, jamás la había visto antes.</p><p>            —David… ¿Qué …¿Qué es esto?</p><p>            —¿Hum? …-El otro lo observó con interés, su voz era ronca y muy sensual. Le costaba hablar y respirar adecuadamente. Se acercó a su rostro con una proximidad inquietante, podía verse reflejado en sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del suyo, el contacto era mínimo, solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que David seguía vestido, la tela le provocó escalofrío. </p><p>            —Me siento muy …extraño.</p><p>            —¿Qué es? ¿Es acaso que no te gusta? –Cuestionó entornando un tanto la mirada, deslizó una de sus manos sobre su rostro, limpiando por un momento las lágrimas y el sudor, mechones de cabello se pegaron a su frente y él lo peinó hacia atrás.</p><p>            Julián negó con la cabeza.</p><p>            —…Pero es muy abrumador… -Reconoció poco después lentamente, Julián parpadeó lentamente, sintiéndose un tanto agotado. <em>David</em> estiró una sonrisa.</p><p>            —No hay tiempo para explicarlo tampoco –Dijo con un tono <em>casi</em> amable y lleno de amor, se alejó un poco de el mientras se desprendía de su prenda superior.</p><p>            No estaba familiarizado con desnudarse en sus encuentros con humanos, era preciso para el usarlos mientras aún conservaba su ropa, pero este hombre en particular, parecía tener algo diferente. Mientras se desasía de sus ropas, finas y elegantes, Julian cerró un tanto las piernas, sintiéndose agotado y un tanto satisfecho, pensar en lo que había sucedido lo abrumó tremendamente, no podía pensar que David iba aa…</p><p>            —No cierres las piernas –Le ordenó, pero lo hizo en un tono tan tranquilo que, si no fuera porque el mismo separó las rodillas en un movimiento rápido y fuerte, pensaría que era una petición.</p><p>            Por un instante, la sombra del miedo se asomó en los ojos de Julian al verlo. Su cuerpo reaccionó ansioso y su mirada se percataron de la hombría del otro.</p><p>            —No pensaras…</p><p>            —Por supuesto que no –Le interrumpió leyendo la ansiedad en sus ojos.<em> David</em> también estaba encendido, no era para menos que quisiera buscar su placer, aunque Julián lo recordaba tan ansioso como el, en este momento se encontraba tranquilo sosteniendo con firmeza sus rodillas mientras parecía observar su sexo con cierto interés… -Bien …</p><p>            David ronroneó, levantando un poco sus piernas e inclinándose hacia adelante. Julián se estremeció cuando sintió su piel fría cerca de sus muslos. Lo vio sacar la lengua y relamerse los labios con hambre sucia, en un gesto salvaje que casi le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.    </p><p>            —¡Espera! ¡Espera! –Le dijo apresuradamente y buscó moverse pero sus piernas estaba firmemente sostenidas - ¡Que vas aa….aaah!</p><p>            Dando un respingo, se apoyó de sus codos para averiguar que era aquello que estaba pasando entre sus nalgas; la lengua fría se deslizó lentamente entre ellas, fue tan repentino y abrumador que lo dejaron estupefacto por un momento, pero ante la segunda oportunidad lo hicieron reaccionar…Negó con la cabeza.</p><p>            —¡No…qué haces! –Habló con leve esfuerzo, su cuerpo comenzaba a reconocerlo con algo no tan peligroso. Le pidió que se detuviera e intento moverse, pero el agarre era de hierro y eso por un instante lo asustó…</p><p>            Lo humedecía con paciencia y su cuerpo no podía hacer otra cosa que resistir y en ocasiones ceder un poco, suavemente se detuvo y subió la vista hacia la victima de turbados ojos… pero él no dijo nada solo lo contempló mientras tomaba aliento. Le gustaba…le gustaba la forma en que jadeaba y lloraba.</p><p>            Reanudó su tarea con una dedicación casi investigativa, adentró su lengua en el y lo sintió apretarlo y estremecerse, su lengua era ágil y traviesa como también eran sus dedos dentro, así que no tuvo miramientos en avanzar en su preparación a pesar de las suplicas y luego los gemidos y espasmos, cuando rozaba el área más dulce podía sentir como sus resistencia cedía y hasta se balanceaba un poco buscando más de sus penetraciones, sintió sus dedos en su cabello y por pocos centímetros tocó la dureza de su cornamenta, alargada por los lados de su cabeza. Pronto lo llevó a la extrema dicha y cedió totalmente cuando le abría con los dedos…</p><p>
  <em>            Ah, lloraba de forma exquisita. </em>
</p><p>            Su lujuria se renovó con cada caricia de los dedos dentro de sí, en aquel punto dulce, sintió cada centímetro de su cuerpo vivo, despierto a flor de piel. Bajó un poco sus caderas y sintió el calor de las sabanas, pero sus dedos no le abandonaron en ningún momento, se tornó mucho más suave y profundo, Julián no creia aguantar mucho más, miró aquellos ojos con exigencia y ansia, internamente también comenzaba a sentirse un tanto…egoísta, por gozar de aquella forma inaudita y él ni siquiera había tocado a David… debía de cuidar de como pensaba por que el Virrey era especialmente atento ante los pensamientos más latentes de a culpa y los deseos. Abandonó su tarea, pensando era suficiente…Julián suspiro, incorporándose en leve respiración, sintió su interior inquieto y deseoso…</p><p>            De repente, David se inclinó por un momento sobre su cuerpo vulnerable y tembloso y lo levantó con la facilidad del que carga una pluma, sobre su regazo, sus manos tibias tocaron su piel, apretaron suavemente sus muslos, sus nalgas y besó su pecho. Julián se sostuvo de sus hombros, desconcertado, temiendo caerse...</p><p>            —¿No quieres complacerme ahora? –Le preguntó lúdico, riendo. Julián lo observó con los ojos entornados…un poco confundido. - Te he hecho sentir muy bien…aunque no es lo que esperabas…</p><p>            Julian asintió mansamente y sintió una de sus manos por su rostro que ardía en la bruma de la lujuria.</p><p>            —Sí…Si eres tú, sí. -Confesó aferrándose a su cuello. Se miraron un momento deseándose–</p><p>            Sus cofres se unieron, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que El Virrey podía sentir el latido ansioso golpear su pecho …que estaba vacío de ese órgano. Se deslizó entre las nalgas del otro, Julián suspiró, y lo ayudó a alinearse y procedió lentamente, ayudándose de su soporte, David le sostenía con firmeza de su cintura mientras lentamente se hundía, era tan caliente, ronroneó cuando se sumergía en él, lenta y milimétricamente, Julián arqueó la espalda hasta que finalmente no hubo nada más por lo que moverse. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció exquisitamente, los ojos de David permanecían cerrados con una expresión suave de satisfacción, deslizó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa.</p><p>            —Eso me gusta –Susurró con una voz ignota…Julián tembló por ello, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar cuando sintió que este molía sus caderas contra sí, lo obligo a soltarse por completo y seguir su ritmo, suave, pero constante…</p><p>            El hombre sobre el ronroneó, al parecer, lo suficientemente preparado para solo experimentar la dicha de ser follado sin miramiento alguno. Se aferró a sus hombros cuando quiso aplicar más de fuerza en sus movimientos…de nuevo la lujuria y el deseo se vieron recompensadas por ese gozo dentro de sí, pero con cierta firmeza, no sabía explicarse, no recordaba tal concentración en esta tarea por parte de David.</p><p>            Deseaba moverse más rápido, su cuerpo estaba repleto de exigencia, pero aquellas firmes manos se aferraban a su cintura con fuerza, no aceleraban el ritmo a menos que él lo quisiera y mientras no fuera así, Julián solo podía esperar que lo sacudiera con más ímpetu cuando lo sintiera propicio, cuando su lujuria fuera casi tan aguda como la propia,  de todas maneras no podía sentirse mal, los movimientos a penas los sentía, era como si David no le costara en absoluto hacerlo ir y venir, ir y venir… su interior lo recibía, con su cuerpo liviano y extasiado, se acercó lentamente a su rostro y besó sus labios fríos, El Virrey jugó a besarse con él, y sintió como calentaba sus labios aquel juego, lo ciñó más hacia así, le resultaba curioso el golpe de su pecho junto al suyo. </p><p>            Se separaron luego de un momento, Julián cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios cuando las embestidas aumentaron, un poco más profundas y exquisitas, su cuerpo respondió con entusiasmo, sin embargo él lo sostenía impidiéndole responder a mas, y se lamentó con su cuerpo recibir tanto gozo sin poder hacer nada, algo en lo más profundo de las nubes de su mente le invitaba a no resistirse y dejarse usar, pero Julián era terco y le amaba mucho, o algo menos se debía decir que amaba mucho a la imagen que tenía en su mente; a David y deseaba corresponderle.</p><p>            Abrió lentamente los ojos repletos de la nublosa lujuria, mirando los ojos de olivo, que ya no eran más, sino pura sangre, y en sus labios una sonrisa congelada en su rostro. Sabía lo que Julián estaba pensando y aquello le fascinaba quizá más que deleitarse con usar su cuerpo para satisfacerse.</p><p>            —Eres muy obstinado. -Le apuntó con una voz que jamás había escuchado antes, se acercó para susurrar a su oído, todo el cuerpo de Julián se estremeció cuando empujó profundamente dentro de él, lo mantenía quieto cerca de si sujetando su cintura con su brazo, el cuerpo tembló y se apretó ante la intromisión- Sé bueno para mí y déjate usar… ¿no quieres complacerme?</p><p>            La mente se tornó blanca y no hubo más pensamientos que la sensación de dicha tras sus embestidas, así, fuertemente atacado al cuerpo del otro comenzó un ritmo más energético pero controlado. El hombre sobre él, gimió, se estremeció y gritó aferrándose al cuerpo del otro como un salvavidas en un océano de éxtasis…la habitación se llenó de aquello ruidos obscenos y ardientes, sus pieles chocaban, los gemidos y jadeos fueron una orquesta libidinosa sin público y ellos sin vergüenza. Fue como una larga, dulce y también cruel tortura en como encontraba placer y ser usado, no podía pensar en cómo responder, tampoco debía hacerlo, solo estar listo para recibir de él aquellos profundos golpes y las ricas promesas del orgasmo, con ese constante ritmo infatigable.</p><p>            Su cuerpo se volvía codicioso, cuando se encontraba lleno, gozaba con aun mas, la idea de ser usado de esta manera, con la promesa de hacerlo sentir aún más dichoso dejaba de asustarlo e indignarlo y comenzaba a añorarlo…pues debía de tener cuidado al pensar o más bien al no pensar y se comandando por sus deseos puesto que el Virrey de esto se regocijaba… su lujuria también se elevaba y aumentaba su demanda.</p><p>            Algo dentro de su pecho vacío comenzaba a hervir, y este líquido y necesidad hirviente como la magna de un volcán que acumula fuego y roca fundida por demasiado tiempo podría quemar ¿sería este humano extraño capaz de soportar? </p><p>            —Ah… -de sus labios escapó un suspiro en el deleite. Sintió como aquel cuerpo se arqueaba y lo aprisionaba, sus manos buscaban aferrarse de su cuerpo, no hallaban donde quedarse quietas y repentinamente una de ella tomó su cuerno derecho con fuerza mientras rebotaba sobre su valle exquisitamente. Julián veía estrellas y no era consciente de como su cuerpo había terminado, sucio y pegajoso.</p><p>            El Virrey sacudió un poco la cabeza, queriendo que lo soltara, pero Julián no parecía consciente de donde se sostenía para por fin responder sus golpes violentamente, el agarre del Virrey cedió un poco y Julián se movió con mucha más libertad en gozo inaudito. El Virrey sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y satisfecho lo ayudó a moverse mientras se lamentaba en el placer, de forma repentina y arrebatada unió los labios calientes sobre los propios en un beso apasionado y desordenado, lenguas y dientes. Apretando su cintura, le golpeó salvajemente dentro de sus entrañas, Julián gimió, un sonido agónico y eso al Virrey se le antojó muy sensual, se separó de sus labios, pero él lo buscó besándolo y pasando la lengua por las mejillas del hombre que era arrollado por su orgasmo, se sintió lleno, una sensación caliente llenaba su interior, le resultaba tan obsceno después pero ahora, solo podía encontrarlo sumamente satisfactorio, e incluso su cuerpo parecía ordenar que buscara más de aquello, quería estar repleto de él, mas…quería tanto más él podía ofrecerle, sacudido por una lujuria de nivel insospechado, pero su cuerpo no podía mas.. suavemente se detuvo, y se echó sobre el cuerpo de David, abrazándolo, reparando con pesado esfuerzo sobre su hombro. Lo escuchó ronronear y sus manos pasaron de su cintura hacia su espalda.</p><p>            Julián cerró los ojos suavemente, sin embargo, sintió como lo movía, y salía lentamente de él con lentitud.</p><p>            “Mmm…” Logró emitir quedamente, sintiéndose abandonado… ah, luego de ello, algo cálido se deslizaba hacia afuera, entre sus muslos. No sintió una aguda vergüenza, estaba demasiado cansado ahora, le dolía la cintura y sus músculos por la tensión le reclamaban, no obstante, también se encontraba bien…satisfecho y lleno, muy lleno.  </p><p>            Eso había sido increíble, tanto que era un poco inquietante, quizá estuviera muy ebrio por tanto placer, pero en un momento pensó que David tenía algo duro en su cabeza como…cuernos.</p><p>            Las caricias en su cadera lo arrullaron, y luego sintió que lo movían, acostándolo a un lado. Era él que lo trataba con delicadeza, algo extraño, cuando hace poco casi lo desarmaba en dicha…</p><p>            Arregló sus piernas y peinó su cabello hacia atrás, luego colocó sus manos en su pecho y Julián vio su rostro…no tenía ni una pizca de sudor y aquel lo inquietó un instante…él estaba agotado, drenado, sudado y satisfecho, David parecía diferente… de sus ojos brotaba una energía inexplicable que lo llegó a intimidar, sus rostros estaban muy cerca…podía ver algo extraño en sus ojos…</p><p>            Julián quizá decir algo, pero su garganta estaba seca y seguro agotada de tantos sonidos, maldiciones y exigencia de esa experiencia tan maravillosa y exquisita, sus entrañas se retorcieron, solo entonces se dio cuenta que él estiraba una sonrisa misteriosa. Se acercó a su pecho y vio que se acostaba allí por un instante con la oreja pegada a su piel, Julián le hizo un sitio en ese lugar, y deslizó los dedos detrás de su oreja, acariciando algunos mechones de cabello, ambos en silencio se miraron, satisfecho el uno del otro.</p><p>            —¿Quieres que regrese? –Escuchó que le preguntó. Julián frunció el entrecejo mirándolo. Hubo un instante de silencio- Quizá …una vez al mes. El tiempo aquí pasa diferente que allá abajo…</p><p>            Lo vio levantarse, alejándose de sus caricias, completamente vestido y listo para partir.</p><p>            —Sí, debes esperarme ¿está bien? –Dijo y pasó las manos por encima de sus ojos, al momento sintió los parpados pesados. - Debes esperarme…</p><p>            Julián balbuceó una interrogante, pero sus ojos y oídos languidecieron.</p><p>            El Virrey sonrió cuando lo observó caer en el verdadero sueño y por un momento estuvo pensando en ese encuentro. Sonrió malignamente y estiró su capa de viaje mientras se levantaba y arreglaba su ropa con diligencia… había cosas que se podía mejorar, pero hasta el momento había superado las expectativas…                       </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>